criticalhitpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen's Rebellious Daughter
The Queen's Rebellious Daughter is member of secret organization that helps protect against travel between Vertices. While little is known about this organization it has not stopped The Queen's Rebellious Daughter from repeatedly running into the party. What is known about The Queen's Rebellious Daughter is that she fought in the Underdark war along side Thony but as man and likely not revealing her true identity. First appeance in Tuberville The Queen's Rebellious Daughter's first appearance in the main story is Episode 37: Doom Comes to Tuberville where she is investigating a evil presence that seems to be affecting the town's folk. With the help of Orem Rivendorn, Randus Duthane, Torq, and Smith they track the problem to Tuberville's city hall where they are able to kill the monsters. After the fight they all rush to get out of town rather than they be blamed for what happened. Before leaving she warns Smith that the magic inside of him isn't safe. Second appearance in Temple of the Winged Triskelion In Episode 94: Mmmmm... Minty as part of their quest to stop the Void Gods a Party made up of Orem Rivendorn, Randus Duthane, Sir Brezin, and Glaa went to retrieve the Winged Triskelion however in so doing they redirected some plumbing causing The Queen's Rebellious Daughter's to be dropped off in the Temple of the Winged Triskelion. They share that Smith had died, she says that to bad because he was cute. Taking there time the group works out the powers of the Winged Triskelion and how to neutralize it enough for everyone to get out of Temple. Before leaving she tells Randus that he has two shadows and he should have that checked out. Third appearance in the Underdark In Episode 251: Well, Well, Well... as party now made up of Orem Rivendorn, Randus Duthane, Torq, Ket H'zard, and Trelle Surestep enters the Underdark they encounter a Drow who turns out to be The Queen's Rebellious Daughter in disguise. She claims to have caught a ride with Jinn to the Underdark to find out what has happened to all the Drow. The city is completely empty with no signs of attack but there are some signs that something happened at the temple but this aren't clear what. The party wishes keep moving so they can get to Feydark and then the Feywild and leaves The Queen's Rebellious Daughter to figure out what happened on her own. Fourth Appearce in the Dune City In Episode 324: Sandy Beaches (S05-17) The party is teloported to a unknown Vertex using Professor Lek device. However party passes out and most of the members wake up inside a hospital having had their gear taken away. It seems that in this vertex there was never a separation elves. These unbroken elves are known as the Alfar. The natives, as a result, consider Orem a threat and capture him. Queeny, shocked to see Randus, hurries the party from the city and retrieves Orem and his prison. Once outside the city another member of Queeny's organization asked if everyone in the party were assets of her's, to which she quickly stamps Sekhar and Little Sparkle. The inspector agrees to this and moves out. Queeny explains that her groups goal is to prevent travel between Vertex's by any mean necessary, and that the worlds Lek saw were only a fraction of the 12 that Queeny shows the party. She agrees to send them home saying that she is going to take Lek's device and that they are to "Not get involved". Even providing them a paper saying as much. Though there is a strong implication that they should maybe get involved. Notes She is also known as Missy and Queeny to the party. She uses a tuning fork as her main weapon in battle. Complete List of Appearances Episode 37: Doom Comes to Tuberville Episode 38: The Mucus Men of Tubervile - or You may think it's funny but its snot Episode 39: Stop Loiting Around my weasel Stand! Episode 92: The Shifting Isles Episode 94: Mmmmm... Minty Episode 251: Well, Well, Well... Episode 252: The Road to the El Drowado Episode 324: Sandy Beaches (S05-17) Episode 325: What’s the Meta? (S05-18) Episode 367: THE HALLWAY OF DOOM! (S05-59) Episode 368: Well, That Was Fun… (S05-60) Episode 369: Wrapping It Up* (S05-61) Episode 370: El Chupaceabra’s Tale (S05-62) Episode 371: New Surprises (S05-63) Episode 372: STORYTIME (S05-64) Episode 373: Bloodletter’s Pass (S05-65) Episode 374: KETANDANELFANDARATANDABIRDANDAMOVIEANDAPIZZAPLACE (S05-66) Episode 375: Check and Triple Check (S05-67) Episode 376: Team Twilight (S05-68) Episode 377: SKORS! - Part 1 (S05-69) Episode 378: SKORS! - Part 2 (S05-70) Episode 379: That Lying Bastard (S05-71) Important Mentions Episode 50: Shaman on the Moon Episode 380: To Kill A God (S05-72) Category:NPC Category:Underdark War Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5